The girl law
by Joli19
Summary: Oslo is the child of Norway but as the only girl in her family she is set to work. How long will it take before she snaps. Bad summary.Plz read. Rated T for future chatpters. May have future Lemon\Rape


The Girl Law

You shall not think you are worth anything

You shall not think your parents will come back even if you cry

You shall not think you will get clean water

You shall not think that food doesn't have its price

You shall not think you can decide over your own body

And school?…that's just for boys

Oslo sighed picking up the basket which was filled with dirty laundry heading for the river. It was snowing again so her hair was covered with small white flakes. She followed the footprints of her uncle and cousins who not long ago had gone into the woods too hunt. She sighed. She wanted to hunt to but she wasn't allowed too. As the only female in her family she was the one who cooked cleaned and made clothes. She didn't want it to be like that. She wanted it to be like the ages before when she was one of them. Now she was more like a slave. She sighed as she reached the river and got down on her knees in front of it sticking her hand into the ice cold water. Shivering a bit she pulled out one of the sheets from the basket. She carefully dipped it into the water and pulling out the brush. She started to clean all the clothes and sheets. She hummed lightly as she finished the last one. "Done" She said to herself her voice shaky and her lip had turned slightly purple. She put all the wet sheets and clothes into the basket again and started to walk against the castle again. She sawed that her cousins were home. Their axes was laying in the snow not far away from the castle door and she could hear them yell an laugh with each other. As they had fun her work started. She walked in and put the basket on the floor. She went to get her broom but saw that it was missing. She sighed and the door open reviling her cousins.

"Fear the wrath of the prince!" København yelled swinging her mop in his hand like a sword pointing it at her. "Ha ha ha stop joking around and give me my mop unlike you I actually have work to do" She said in an annoyed voice. "Silence woman!" She glared and reached for her mop. København laughed and threw her mop against Stockholm, who easily caught it. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "This is ridiculous" She said a frown forming on her face. Stockholm let the mop fall to the ground and with a grunt he left. København followed kicking the bucket with soapy water over has left. She grumbled and picked the mop up starting to clean again. "God how I hate this place." Oslo finished the cleaning and went to the days next task. Dishes. Piles of piles with dirty dishes how fun. Well let's get started. She said picking up a plate with brown sauce stains over it all. She glared a little at it as a head with blonde messy hair stuck up from the door. "Hej Oslo the boys are having class you have to make them something before it ends" She sighed as she started to scrub the plate. "Ill be right on it sir" She said even though she wanted to choke on her own words. The head disappeared again. She looked up at the piles of dishes and put the scrub down. "Best if I get to it now" She whispered to herself as she started to prepare something for the boys to eat. She ended up making some kind of Porridge. She lifted the heavy pot and picked up some bowls and some spoons. She walked up the stairs trying not to spill any of the porridge out as she knocked on the door with her foot. The door got swung open by her uncle. She looked up at him. "Hey uncle Sweden I got the boys` lunch." She said as her uncle looked her up and down before tilting his head in a motion for her to come in.

She quickly squeezed through the door and set the porridge and bowls onto the table that was in the back. Sweden grunted as he got back to the lessons in hunting he was giving to the boys. Oslo put the bowls down and headed for the door. As she went past København seat she got a sharp slap delivered to her butt. She yelped and blushed making the Dane smirk. Sweden glared at her. "Oslo if you are done here you can go and finish your work instead of making noises in the class room" She glared a little back. "But he-" Sweden cut her off. "But nothing now leave." She grumbled and walked out of the classroom.

She stormed out of the castle and fell right into the snow. "Fuck. This. Shit" She said in an annoyed voice as she got up again. She sighed as she walked around picking up one of the axes that were laying there. She smiled at it as she did some fighting moves with it. "Still got it" She said happily to herself.


End file.
